I don't want to hurt you
by riordan fan 1990
Summary: Zia hurts carter during a fight. Under the impression that she causes problems to those are close to her she leaves Carter. Will Carter find her and console her other wise or will his first love leave him forever... chappie 15 is up. hope you like the end, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! happy reading.
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Want to Hurt You**

**( A Kane Chronicles FanFiction)**

** chapter 1**

**Carter's POV.**

Seriously, I have faced worse, like defeating chaos, battling gods, et cetera, et cetera, but I never thought a ghost would land in my list of top 10 bad guys I have faced. Why couldn't I just have a normal day, you know, watching TV, hanging out with friends. But I am a Kane, so I guess there is no normal day for a Kane. Well the day started pretty normally, but at about noon, a tall guy who looked like a rock star barged into the Brooklyn house a started blowing everything up. I summoned my _khopesh _from duat and jumped into action, while Zia drew her staff and wand. The guy said "Ah, carter, always the first to leap into action, how's your girlfriend, able to channel the power of Ra without burning up?"

"Setne" Zia snarled.

"I see you have made it this far without killing anyone, love" Setne said.

"What do you want?" Zia asked barely able to control her anger.

"Tut, tut, barely able to control our anger are we….." said Setne with an evil gleam I his eyes, and my mind clicked and I knew this had to stop.

"Setne….." I warned. But he barely glanced at me "sweet heart, you have to learn anger management or you might hurt somebody, but looking at the fact that I provoked your father to open the statue containing the monster, I don't think you have anybody to hurt do you" he taunted.

Anger flared up inside Zia and she raised her staff. I ran towards her to stop her as she brought down the tip of the staff onto the ground. I was blasted backward. I hit a wall and I felt a searing pain in the right side of my abdomen. I fell on the floor and say that I had been impaled by my own sword. The last thing I saw before blacking out was Setne laughing as he disappeared and a teary eyed Zia running towards me…

**Authors note: Hey guys. This is the first story I have published. Hope you like it. I know that the chapter is short but they will be longer in the future. please review and tips are welcome. I will be posting the next chapter shortly,enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Want to Hurt You**

**( A Kane Chronicles FanFiction)**

**Chapter 2**

**Zia's POV**

What have I done? I had hurt Carter. The only person I had become close to hoping I wouldn't hurt him. And he ended up with a sword in his abdomen, struggling to live. I was a curse. Everyone who cared about me is dead, my father, my family, Iskandhar…..everyone. I thought that I couldn't hurt carter, the person who I loved. But, now…..

Jaz, our healer came out of the infirmary. I rushed to her. "Is he alright?" a sad look crept onto her face.

"I am sorry, Zia. I can't tell for sure. His wound is pretty deep." She replied.

"Can I see him?" I asked trying to keep myself from breaking down.

"Sure just be careful."

I brushed past her, into the room. What I saw made me want to kill myself. Carter was lying on the bed. He was shirtless and his body was bandaged from his chest to his waist. A dark red wound was slowly but surely soaking the bandage with blood. A mask was on his face connecting to an oxygen tank and a needle was on his arm giving him medications. As I sat down next to the bed, a tear traced its way on my left cheek. I took his hand, and I broke down.

"Carter, I am so sorry…I didn't want to hurt you… it's just …. I got so angry, I cou…couldn't control myself….."I managed to say before I broke down once again.

I gripped his hands to my forehead. I love you carter, I thought. We had only gone on one date but I had fallen head over heels for him. I loved him so much, that I couldn't believe the fact that he was lying in his death bed. I looked up at him and thought that if anything happened to him I couldn't live with it. My thoughts went to Sadie, Jaz, little Felix and his penguins…..and I saw that how the whole Brooklyn house was a family. A family in which I was a part of…. A dreadful thought crossed my mind…... what if I hurt them too….no I couldn't let that happen. I made up my mind.

"I love you." I whispered into carter's ears. I got up and kissed him on the forehead.

"I am sorry." I said to him and left the room with my mind set.

I stared one last time into my room. Memories came rushing to me. Me catching Carter singing along to 'set fire to the rain' by someone called Adele. Sharing the perfect kiss with him in the balcony under the moon light. Hour long games of truth or dare with Sadie, Walt, carter, and others…..with a last glance at the room, I held back a sob and went to the terrace...

**Author's note: this is chapter 2 of my story. Hope you like it. Please, please, please review, it means a lot to me, send me tips to improve my writing, and, of course, HAPPY READING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Carter's POV**

I slowly came to. When my vision cleared I saw Sadie and Walt/ Anibus holding hands and talking. I tried to speak and this was the outcome

"Ughh ghi ghu…"and then I realized that there was a mask on my face. I tried to take of my mask but I couldn't because every move I made sent a searing pain throughout my body. Sadie noticed me trying to move and rusher to my side. She started…..

"I go out for one day and when I return you are in your death bead, the-"she shouted. Walt started "Sadie…." But she cut him short.

"Will you shut up Mr. Consoler?" She shot back. Walt stepped back and put his head down, but I swear I could hear him laughing to himself

She took of my mask.

"Hullo Sadie, I am healing from my wound, I guess I will be fine, thank you for asking" I said mockingly. She cracked a smile and sat down.

"Do you know how worried I was about you? I thought you were gonna die "she said her voice weary.

And I noticed that her eyes were puffy and red. In an instant I knew how worried she had been.

"Don't worry Sadie, even If I die, I would come back to annoy you." I said to break the tension.

She hugged me…well half hugged me as I was not in a position to be moved. She got up and I got a look at the room I was in. I turned to Walt.

"Hey bro." I said

"Hey man. Good to have you back"

"How long was I out?"

"3 weeks man, we were worried sick."

"That long?!" I exclaimed. And I noticed that Zia wasn't here.

"Sadie where is Zia?"

Sadie glanced at Walt uneasily. "Zia, um, .carter she has been crying and we haven't seen her a lot except when she came to see you." Sadie said slowly. My mind told me something was not right, but I dismissed it.

"Can you go call her Sadie, I want to tell her I am okay and it is not her fault." I sighed

"Um… that's a no go carter you are on meds and you are supposed to sleep" she said. And as soon as she said it I realized how sleepy I was.

"Ok then tell her I want her to be here by me when I wake up. I am dying to see her" I said. I know, selfish of me. But I wanted to see the love of my life.

"Sure" Sadie said a little too quickly. "Now, sleep" she said before grabbing Walt's hand and leaving the room. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. But my _ba _had other plans….

**Author's note: so what do you guys think? I think this chapter advances the story no further. Still, please, please, please review and as always…..HAPPY READING!**

**PS: I want to thank magicalunicorn000 for taking time to read and review my first story, so, thank you out his stories too, they are aaaaawwweeeeeeeessssoooommme eee!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TKC!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sadie's POV.**

As I left the room, I felt so sorry for carter that I almost cried. Walt came after me and closed the door. It was a perfect morning, but I wasn't feeling perfect. I glanced at carter through the glass. I had seen him so anxious to meet Zia I didn't want to break his heart.

"What are we going to do Walt?" I asked him.

"I don't know Sadie."

"He will do something stupid and to try find her."

"Hey, I will do the same for you!" He leaned down to kiss me. His soft lips brushed against mine. My heart skipped a beat. It must have been a long kiss because when we backed away we were out of breath

"I know Walt." I said blushing. "But we are not like carter and Zia. He spent a long time searching for her. If he finds out that he has lost her so soon, he will be…"

"Devastated." We both agreed.

"But what can we do about It Sadie?"

"Maybe I could you know pretend to be Zia, and…"

"What? Make your own brother kiss you. Come on Sadie, we both know he would see right through it."

"You're right but we have to do something…"

"Maybe _I could_ dress up as Zia." He joked.

"Hey, you're not, you know….are you?" I joked. He pushed me on the couch and pinned me down. He brought his face close to mine

"Want me to prove otherwise" he whispered

I punched him in the gut.

"You're so perverted you know that." I whispered. He leaned down to kiss me I would have been the best kiss in the history of mankind, and mind you that is a looong history I am talking about.

I would have….but

That was the moment which carter chose to come staggering out of the infirmary clutching his stomach and dragging the oxygen tank with a look of pain and agony in his face. But something told me it was not because of his wound…

**Author's note: Hope you like it. I know I have dragged this moment long enough, so I swear I will cut to the chase in the next chapter. Please, please, please review. And as always HAPPY READING!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TKC**

**PS: in the last chapter I mentioned magicalunicorn000, but I forgot to thank ArtemisGriffin for being my first follower. So thank you to both. Hope that the story lives up to your hopes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Carters POV.**

…..as soon as my _ba _returned to my body. I sat up so fast that the pain of my wounds hit me like a truck load of bacon (trust me I know how it feels, just don't ask how). In my trip I had seen none other than Zia herself. She was sitting on the banks of a river. The sands all around her were red. She had her head in between her knees and was crying. As I watched a drop of water floated from the river and landed on her hand. Slowly, one by one thousands of droplets started covering Zia. As soon as she realized what was happening she panicked because she was afraid of water. She tried to break free but the water formed a cocoon around her and dragged her beneath the water. At the place in which she sank a whirlpool started forming. I reached out to touch the water but as soon as I had made contact my form started turning to mist. I felt a pain in my chest as if something was trying to get out. And then everything had gone blank. In the darkness a throne formed. On it sat Setne.

"Come and save your girlfriend,_ Kane._" He laughed. I rushed forward; wanting to wipe that smile of that face but the darkness surrounded me again and woke me up.

I sat on the bed heaving and got up. I steadied myself a called on the power of Horus to give me strength. Without minding the fact that I was dragging the oxygen tank behind me I walked out of the room into the hall only to find Sadie on the couch and Walt on top of her. As soon as they saw me Walt got up and said "Carter it is not wh…" I was so angry I cut him short by lifting him by the throat. He was gagging and clawing at my hands when Sadie shouted.

"Carter, let him go before I blast you to bits" she shouted. I glared at her but as I saw the desperation in her eyes, I realized they weren't about to do anything wrong. I realized they loved each other as much as I loved Zia. I let Walt down. Sadie rushed to him and hugged him. When she let him go I said "sorry, Walt …..When I saw you two I just thought that…..sorry man."

"I understand. If she was my sister I would have done the same thing."

"Ok man thanks"

"Yeah, man, we are cool right?"

"Yeah we are." I turned to Sadie and glared at her.

"Now that this is solved why did you lie to me about Zia?" I asked her.

"What are you…"

"Don't give me the 'what are you talking about' crap Sadie, it stopped working when you were six." I said my anger rising fast.

"I didn't tell you because I know that you would try to find her and we will end up losing you." She said

"You're dead right I am going to look for her Sadie. But tell me, for once, the truth….. Why did she leave?"

She didn't reply, but she slipped a note into my hands and said "I am sorry, Carter." She whispered.

I unrolled the note and written in Zia's neat handwriting were two lines.

_"I left because I don't want to hurt you, Carter. Don't blame yourself and don't try to find me." _

As soon as I read them I started rambling. "Something must be wrong with Zia. We have to find her."

"I don't know, carter." Sadie said.

"Ok then Sadie, if you are not willing to come I shall go looking for her myself." I said my voice filled with grief.

"Oh no you don't, I am not letting you go by yourself. Not in this condition." She said.

"Then come along Sadie." I said. She didn't do anything for a little time. Then she nodded. I felt better having her on my side.

"I am coming too." Walt said

"Thank you Walt"

"Well what are we waiting for we have 10 minutes to afternoon, then we can open a portal. Hurry up guys" said Sadie trying to sound upbeat. This was going to be a long trip…

**Authors note: thank you for all the reviews guys. Keep them coming. Hope you like the chapter and of course HAPPY READING!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TKC.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**Sadie's POV.**

Stupid, lovesick, idiotic Carter. He _had _to drag my but out in the scorching desert trying to find a place which we had as much hope of finding as much as I could we the Nobel prize for being the nicest person on earth. So here we were dragging our scorched buts across the Sahara after our van ran out of fuel about a kilometer back. I faced Walt who was walking next to me.

"Why didn't you bring your camel amulet?"

"I forgot, Sadie."

"Yeah, right."

"carter." I shouted. He turned back because he was a few meters ahead.

"Remind me to kill you after we find Zia." I shouted. The poor boy must have been so worried about her that he shouted "sure." And walked ahead.

I turned to Walt and said. " how can a guy love a girl so much that he doesn't care that he is dying?" but as soon as I said that I realized my mistake.

"I am so sorry, Walt I said as I hugged him.

"Its ok Sadie," he said.

"HEY, over here." Carter shouted. We rushed towards him.

"What is it carter?" I asked him. He pointer a little further away and said "the sand is red." What he said was true. The whole landscape was red and a little further away was the Nile. But, in the water there was a whirlpool, just like carter had described in his dream. We went closer to the water. A strong force was pulling me to the water.

"What should we do?" I asked carter

"Jump in the water, I guess….." yeah right leave it to my brother for finding life ending ideas. But I said "on three I guess"

"one." I held Carter and Walt's hands. If we were going to die I wanted to do it together.

"two." I exhaled.

"Three" I shouted. Held my breath and jumped into the water. My mind registered the fact that the water was very cold before I lost consciousness…

**Author's note: so what did you think guys.i know that this is small but i wrote it at 12:30 in the night because i could'nt sleep. but i didnt get a chance to upload it then because my wifi was down. so, Do you like the story so far. If so please review. Enjoy, and of course HAPPY READING!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TKC.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Carter's POV.**

I woke up with a searing pain in my head and everywhere below it. When my vision cleared, I saw that I was tied to a wall and on my right there was Walt and Sadie, who were also, tied up.

I looked forward and saw that we were in a dungeon. But as I saw the wall in front of me dissolved to sand and was blown away by the wind. It would have been a cool trick to watch…if I wasn't tied up. But something told me I wasn't so lucky. As I watched stone blocks rose from the ground a formed a throne.

Sand from all sides came together in the middle of the throne and became setne.

"Finally, you're awake. You know, for a boy your age you sleep a lot."

When I got over the shock anger filled me.

"Setne…" I growled. "What have you done with Zia?"

"Oh nothing" he said with a grin. "Yet" he added and laughed.

"If you lay _one_ of your slimy fingers on her…"

"You'll do _what_?" He laughed. "You are in no position to bargain and you know that."

"Please, don't hurt her." I pleaded.

"Oh I won't…. if you do exactly as I tell you to." He snickered.

I sighed. I knew this was going to end badly. But I loved Zia. Wouldn't you do anything to save someone you loved? I nodded.

"good." He said and waved his hand and a door appeared.

"This door will take you to the bottom of the grand canyon. Strange events will be happening at the top. These events are under the control of strange forces even Thoth cannot understand so I want you to stay out of the way. Search for a cave. In the cave you will find a blood stone, bring it to me and I will spare your girlfriends life. Oh and you have five hours to bring back the stone to me. This will bring you back once you get out of the cave. He threw a pendant at me and reflexively I caught it. I realized a split second slower that my hands were untied. I jumped ay setne but he vanished along with Sadie and Walt. I sighed and I opened the door…

**Author's note: sorry for the really short chapter guys. My computer has crashed and I am using my friends laptop. I will update at the maximum by Tuesday. Reviews are welcome. And of course HAPPY READING!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TKC.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Walt's POV.**

"Your death touch doesn't work on me boy." Setne laughed as I strangled him in mid air.

"You forget I am already dead."

"You imbecile, evil, spineless piece of….." but before I could finish he said "if I were you I would think about finishing that sentence" he growled pointing a finger towards Sadie. I saw that a demon was holding a knife to the throat of the unconscious Sadie.

I released my hold and setne fell to the ground. He got up and said "you wait here. And don't even think about moving an inch or the next thing you know you will be planning the death ceremony of your girl friend" he said and vanished.

I stood there looking at Sadie and the demon. _I had woken up and found myself chained to a wall next to Sadie. I tugged at the chain and it came free. I turned to Sadie to free her but before I could do anything I was facing setne who had appeared from nowhere. I was so angry, I lunged forward and lifted him right off the ground by the throat…_

I stood there trying to form a plan to save Sadie. But no ideas were coming to me so I started praying for a miracle. But it was in vain. Setne appeared before me with a book in his hand. It was partially opened in the middle. He came near me.

"So didn't do anything reckless did we? He asked with a mocking tone in his voice.

"Setne…"I started.

"It will be no use to your girlfriend if you get angry at me Walter" he sneered.

I sighed. He was right. "Please don't hurt her." I told him.

"Do what I tell you and she will be set free."

"Fine."

"Good. Now when I open the book you will be transported to a realm in _duat_. In there if you venture far enough you will find two books, _the book of life _and _the book of death._ Bring them both back to me and I will let miss girlfriend, here, live. Deal?"

"Deal." I reluctantly agreed. You can never trust ghosts with deals but I didn't have any other choice.

Setne turned the book towards me and opened it. The two pages were pure black. I touched them and I was pulled through….

**Carter's POV.**

When I stepped through the portal, I emerged at the banks of the Collarado River. I looked up and true to setnes word there were strange things happening on the side walk. As I saw a boy fell off the edge. As I made a decision that I could not let him die I saw man with pants way too big for his legs jump and scale the wall. He reached the kid and effortlessly took him on his back and climbed to the top. A few moments later there was a huge cracking sound and a crack started appearing on the skywalk. I had heard that the sky could hold the weight of seven jumbo jets. I wasn't anxious to meet the thing which caused the crack. Bu being carter, who I was, I had many downsides. Like saving anyone who was in danger.

I changed into a hawk and flew up. But halfway through, I realized that the danger had subsided, so I flew downward and started gliding a few meters above the river. My sharp eyes noticed a cave. I dropped down and changed back to human. I walked into the cave. It wasn't

A big cave. In the center a rock was protruding. And in it was a stone as large as an egg and blood red. I went near it and picked it up surely it wouldn't be so easy. But that was where I was mistaken…

** I know that the fight didn't end so fast in the lost hero but the mist obscured carter. So do you like it, hate it please tell me. Reading your reviews brings a smile to my face. And of course **

**HAPPY READING!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Zia's POV.**

_I was standing in the balcony of my room starring out at a cloudless sky littered with stars. A few seconds later carter came up and stood next to me. He took my hand and we stood staring at the sky._

_"It's beautiful." I said looking at the full moon._

_"Yes" he said. But when I saw him he was looking at me. I should have blushed a lot because he chuckled at me. _

_"You are beautiful, Zia." He said, his hands lifting my face to look him in his eyes. Those brown eyes always filled with courage and determination was now filled with love and caring. I realized how much he loved me. I wanted to scream into the cold night air. "I love you, carter." I wanted to break the wall I had built between us, thinking I would hurt him._

_I wanted to hug him, hold his warm body close to me and tell him how much I loved him. But I didn't because I would hurt him._

_He leaned closer to me and our lips met. He had one hand on my cheek and the other was holding my hand. It was the greatest kiss ever. And then we surfaced. He caressed my face and pushed a strand of my hair back._

_"I love you, Zia" he whispered._

_I wanted to tell the same to him, but I didn't. So he kissed me on the forehead and turned to leave the room. We were still holding hands. For a moment I thought that I could pull him back and tell him I loved him but I didn't. I let him go….._

I jerked awake. I was sitting on a cold floor surrounded by damp walls on all sides with no door. A few seconds I remembered what happened how I had fled the Brooklyn house how I reached the remains of my village and how I had drowned in the Nile. I hoped that carter hadn't come looking for me. I had left clues to mislead him elsewhere. Even though a small part wanted to stay with carter I had left him and tried my best to keep him away from me. I tried to free myself from the chains but I couldn't. As I sat trying to break free Setne appeared before me. "Awake are we" he said.

"Setne….." I growled.

"Still can't control our anger can we" he snickered

"Don't sweat it love your anger will have an important role in my entertainment." He said and touched my forehead. And I became unconscious…..

**Authors note: so guys I will post a next chap pretty soon like 3 hours from now. So please, please please, review, it means a lot to me and HAPPY READING!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TKC.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Carter's POV.**

As I took the stone and turned I saw two stone guards standing between me and the exit. But they had turned out to be the least of my problems. After I had _ha-di_ed the guards I turned towards the exit, only to find that the exit was starting to close. Sand was forming around the gateway and covering. I summoned the power of Horus, ran and slammed at the wall. Miraculously, me, the great carter Kane, was having a bit of luck was my first thought as I stepped outside. But I ended up hitting myself with a bucket of bananas for thinking that so fast. As Setne had said a black doorway was standing tall in the middle of the river. But that wasn't what scared me.

"Honestly, my luck can't be so bad." I said to myself as I drew my sword from _duat_ and ran forward to face the thousands of monsters standing in front of the portal…..

**Sadie's POV.**

I was standing in darkness. Images flashed before me. Carter in his combat avatar, fighting hordes of monsters. But as I saw I knew he was fighting a losing battle. He was, even in his combat avatar, outnumbered a hundred to one.

I wanted to reach out to him help him. But I stood transfixed unable to do anything. As I watched the image changed. I saw Walt. He was kneeling in a stone altar. His hands were covering his ears. He was screaming. I looked at him closely and saw what he saw. He was battling his deepest fears. He saw me dead on the floor. He saw his family killed he saw himself, a single person facing the embodiment of chaos itself….

And then I saw my own fears. I saw Carter, Walt, Felix…..everyone I love die. I saw my own memory of one thing which I had not told anybody else. I saw apophis make a deal with me _join me and I will let the ones you love live _he screamed. I saw my deepest fears come alive before me. All the choices in life came back to me

**_"CHOOSE_****"**voices screamed…

Setne sat with a smirk as he toyed with Sadie's mind.

"This is so much fun…." He laughed to himself

**Author's note: hey guys as promised I updated the chapter in almost three hours. So, you might think these chapters were unimportant but the chapter 9 has an important plot point which will come into play later. And in this chapter I wanted to convey Sadie facing her fears (and partly because I am not a sexist and I respect girls) and as a sneak peak of the next chap in Walt's POV. So hope you like it and please review questions are welcome I still don't get what a flame is so if someone would explain it to me I would be grateful. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnddd dddddddd HAPPY READING!**

**For those of you who don't know who a sexist is : a sexist is a person who judges people on the basis of sex, like saying a boy can do things better than a girl. (On that point I disagree. I think that both boys and girls have an equal capacity to do things. And I am a guy. So to all you guys out there. And girls too, please don't be sexists, peace!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TKC.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Walt's POV.**

When I stepped through the portal to go to _duat_ the place I ended up was nothing like I expected. The room was solid and not like the misty thing which formed all the other places _duat. _The room was not bigger than an average class room. Stone tiles covered the walls. In the center there was a pedestal. On it was an ornate box covered in hieroglyphs. The room had no entrance or exit. But the portal I came through was still there, so I was thankful. I walked towards the pedestal and opened the box. The inside was covered in purple velvet. At the base were two books…_The Book of Death and the Book of Life._ As I bent down to take them I found something odd. This task was so easy. But nothing is supposed to be this easy. So I reached for one of my pendant. It would reveal all the enchantments in the room. Once neat a curse it would start glowing. I held it near the box. Nothing happened. A thought occurred to my mind. What if the curse was so powerful that even the pendant couldn't detect it. But I dismissed it as the amulet had never failed me before. I put it away and touched the books. Instantly pain went up my arms to my head. I heard a shrill voice screaming. It got louder and louder. I covered my ears with my hands and knelt down. I closed my eyes and suddenly I was near the seashore watching as the boat in which my father and my brother explode and then I was in the Dallas museum. Sadie was in my arms. She was dead. I tried screaming but no voice came from my mouth. And then I was in the terrace of the twenty-first Nome kissing Sadie. And then I saw us fighting over cookies. I saw myself playing with my brother. I summoned all my good memories. And then the spell ended. I felt as if I was a drowning person who had been pulled out of the water.

I fell on the floor and started crying. Suddenly a form appeared in front of me. I rubbed my eyes and looked up. It was my father.

"Get up, my son." he said. "Don't cry. It doesn't bode well. Being the man you are you should know. You won the test. You vanquished your fear, son. These memories bring nothing but pain and suffering. Forget them. Remember the pleasant moments, son, always."

"father." I said and hugged him. He felt solid not like a ghost. But not like a human either.

"Are you alive?" I asked him.

"I live in your memories, and nothing gives me more pleasure than that." He said smiling.

"I love you son."

"I love you too, dad." I said.

"I have to go now, but I am sure our paths will cross again…oh and Walt, your girlfriend is quite the selection" he chuckled and he faded.

"Thanks dad." I whispered, took the book and turned to the portal….

**Authors note: hey guys. Hope you like the chapter. I read a quote today which goes like this – "a friend is someone who holds your hand when you are sad. But a best friend is someone who holds your hand even tighter when you shout leave me alone in their faces." So I liked it very much. If you like it please say so in the comments. I will do a one shot of zarter and please review this chapter.**

**And HAPPY READING!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TKC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Carter's POV**

I stepped into the dark room, _khopesh _in my hand and a bloody gash across my torso. As soon as I stepped through another portal opened near me, and Walt came out of it. He looked emotionally drained; his face pale and eyes red.

"Are you ok?" I asked him. But before he could answer, Setne appeared before us.

"Give me the stone…" he turned to Walt"…and the books.

""where are Sadie and Zia."I asked him.

"Oh yeah… I didn't kill them, don't worry…. But you will see them once you give me the items." He said slowly handed him the stone. I thought it would go through his Hand but the second it made contact, a red stain appeared and spread towards his arm. It stopped about half way across his fore arm.

He gestured towards Walt and he gave him two books. When Walt placed them on his hand Setne levitated them. He threw the stone in the air and it remained floating. It started glowing red. I grabbed Walt's hand and stepped back. I knew this magic. It was chaos magic. There wasn't much of it but there was enough of it to destroy people standing too near it. He lifted the book higher and said "_HA-DI" it was the most powerful blasting spell I had seen yet._ The books were ripped apart and from each one black and white tendrils appeared Setne was now floating in the air his back arched and the tendrils covered him. The cocoon dropped down and the whole place shook. The tendrils unraveled and from it appeared setne, looking just as he always did, but he was dressed in formal Egyptian clothes. He touched his face.

"I am reborn!" he whispered.

"Where is Sadie?" Walt said talking for the first time.

He was looking at me and without shifting his eyes he waved his hands. Sadie appeared unconscious on the floor. Walt ran to her side. The moment he touched her he slumped down beside he, unconscious

"What have you done to them Sente?" I asked him

He laughed and said "time for my rebirth day party" and he snapped his fingers….

**Author's note: hey guys. Sorry for the really late update. I will finish the climax in the next two chapters and will probably do an epilogue, so as to finish the story at the 15 chapters mark. Spoiler alert the epilogue will be full of….you guessed it zarter. So if you like this chapter please review. Tips and questions are welcome and of course HAPPY READING!**

**PS: I know that this is a short chap but the next ones will be a good length.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TKC.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Carter' POV.**

The room broke into pieces and formed a huge arena. Setne appeared in a throne like chair high up in the spectators area where he got a view of everything. He was surrounded by demons on all sides, cheering…..for my death. Setne stood up and everyone became silent.

"KANE, GET READY TO FACE THE MOST DIFFICULT CHALLENGE IN YOUR LIFE. GET READY TO CHOOSE." He laughed.

"MAY THE BATTLE BEGIN" and as if on cue everyone cheered. I held my sword tighter and turned to face the arena doors…. But out of it came something I least expected, _someone_ I least expected…... Zia.

I ran forward to meet her but I stopped halfway. There was something different about her. Her strides were long and formal. She didn't show any happiness on seeing me and her eyes….were aflame.

"Zia…." I called out warily. She replied by sending a _freakin_ fire ball at me. I jumped and arched my back to avoid it.

"Zia" I shouted. "This is not you, snap out of it" but she didn't and kept throwing me with fireballs.

"Zia please, snap out of it" dodge.

"Zia, stop this" dodge. This had to stop. I stood in front of her.

"Zia please, stop…. I love you and I won't hurt you."

She raised her hand to throw a fire ball but the movement was awkward, as if she didn't want to do it. And then suddenly she went up in the air and she arched her back. A light erupted from her chest and she fell down. I rushed to catch her. She opened her eyes, and I set her down. She hugged me tightly and I returned it trying to put all of my love into it.

**Zia's pov**

I pulled myself out of his arms and looked up into his eyes.

"I am sorry, carter" I said.

"Don't ever say that again Zia" he told me.

"Love, I hate it so much." Came a voice from a few feet away. I turned around to see setne.

"I see you have passed my test carter but it wasn't good enough to please me so I thought, why not let me enjoy my new powers I, it is my rebirth day after all.

Carter raised his sword but I pushed it down.

"this is my fight carter." I told him. Knowing that what I said next was the last words that would come from my mouth, I said for the first time "I love you." And I meant it.

I waved my hand and he was pushed away backwards. I pointed my hand at him and said the magic words for shield. He realized what I was about a second late because when he tried to break free from my shield, I closed my eyes and invited the power of Ra inside my mind….

**Carter's pov**

As I struggled against her shield, she spread her arms a blast of flames erupted from her body. Even though I was covered by a shield I felt its force. The blast brought the whole arena down. Setne tried in vain to do something. But he was covered in a cocoon of fire. Zia fell to the ground. And I felt the shield disappear….. No this could not happen… no…. I rushed to her and pulled her head onto my lap.

"Zia" I said as a single tear trailed down my cheek. As I watched the surroundings became black. Walt came up behind me wearing the formal death robes, behind him came Sadie her face in her hands.

"I am sorry carter." Walt said. He waved his hand and portal appeared. With tears in my eyes but my mind set I carried Zia into the portal. I would fight the god of death…..I would fight my dad…..I would do anything to bring Zia back….

**Authors note: don't kill me yet. Please wait for the next chap. Until then HAPPY READING!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TKC.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Sadie's POV**

I was heartbroken. I couldn't even fathom what carter was feeling. And Zia had also been my friend. I felt as if someone had stolen my heart and asked me to live without it. I looked at carter. He had tears streaming down his face. But as he carried Zia through the portal I saw that his eyes were set. When we went through the portal we stepped into the hall of judgment. It wasn't our old home but was a long corridor with pillars on both sides. In the center of the room were the scales and below it was ammit. When he saw me he wagged his tail but I was too emotionally drained to create the emotion of happiness. In front of the scales sat dad, but then I realized that Orises was a tad bit in control. I realized that there would be no sympathy.

Walt walked up to him and said "Lord Osiris." And bowed. He didn't reply but gestured him to stand beside him.

Osiris waved his hand and the scales started glowing. Carter took a deep breath, set Zia's body on the floor and spoke his voice shaking with grief but still strangely calm as if he had chosen the words carefully.

"I want to propose an exchange…..Zia lives….you get my soul." I gasped. Walt started to say something but Osiris held up a hand and silenced him.

"This is not possible, servant of ma-at." He said stressing on the word servant. "Ma-at will not accept this."

Please dad, I know that you are in there, please, I love her, I don't want her to die, take me instead." Carter said.

I had to do something "take me dad….Osiris."

He looked at both of us and his blue form flickered.

"I am sorry carter. I have to do this."

"Then I won't let you." Carter said and stood in front of Zia's, body.

"I am sorry Carter." Dad said. And waved his hand. An orb of light erupted from Zia's chest and floated to dad's hand. Carter ran to Zia's side with silent tears across his face.

"I am sorry carter." Dad said again and placed the orb on the scale. But the orb disappeared on touching the scale and dad stepped back with a surprised but happy look on his face. He turned to carter.

"Ma-at favors you son. Only true love can stop death." He waved his hand and Zia's body disappeared.

"She is safe in your infirmary now. Go now, I am proud of you" he waved his hand and we were gone.

**Author's note: yay! Zia is alive. Hope you like it. Please review questions and tips are welcome. I will do an epilogue, probably in Zia's POV. I am also planning to do a couple of one shots. And I am also planning to do a Percy Jackson, Kane chronicles AND harry potter collab. Tell me what you think** **of that in the reviews. Like the idea? Want me to go on with it? Hate it? You get to decide what I do next. Any ideas on new stories are also welcome. So any way HAPPY READING**


	15. Chapter 15:The End

**[ Please spend some time to read the author's note in the end]**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The End**

**Zia's POV**

I opened my eyes and when my vision cleared I saw that was lying in the infirmary of the Brooklyn house and carter was asleep with his head on the edge of the bead and his hands holding mine. I tried moving without waking him but the movement of my little finger woke him up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me with care filled eyes.

"hey." He whispered. "How are you?"

"Fine, what happened to Setne?" I asked him.

He sighed and replied "he was caught by my father's guards, but enough about him. Jaz says that I shouldn't disturb you but I just thought of something, which I am sure you would like."

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Let me show you." He said and lifted me off the bed bridal style.

"Carter somebody is going to see us." I told him, even though I didn't want him to put me down.

"At 2 in the morning… I don't think so." He said and carried me to the terrace. I saw that there was a rug laid out in the middle with a couple of pillows and a few sheets. He carefully laid me down on the rug and lay down beside me. We both stared at the stars for a long time. But a war was going on between my head and my heart. But finally my love for carter won. I chose to break the wall I had built between us.

"I am sorry carter."

"What for?" he asked looking at me with concern.

"I hurt you. I built a wall between us thinking that I will not be able to hurt you, but I watched you get hurt again and again trying to break the wall. I am sorry I hurt you, carter. I ….I am …..So…sorry that I….loved you carter." I said not even trying to control my tears. With carter I could be who I was, not how I was in front of others, in control, fearless, no, I could be me.

"Zia, I love you so much that I am willing to die for you. You think you hurt me, you think that you create problems but this is what I think, I can overcome any problem, any hurt, I can defeat the whole world… if you are with me. Without you I am….. Incomplete." He said. "I love you, Zia." He added as he pulled me into his warm embrace. I cried openly against his chest hugging him. I let all my locked up tears go.

"I love you, carter… I love you for being here." I cuddled up against him and slept peacefully, with his protective arm around me, for the first time in ages.

* * *

When I woke up in the morning I heard Jaz shouting from downstairs…..

"Carter, you insufferable, love sick.….."

"Uh-oh." Carter said. And I smiled as I snuggled up against him, once again.

**Author's note: ladies and gentlemen it has been a pleasure writing for you. Your reviews mean a lot to me. Please review this chapter. Even if you're a guest and liked this story please review. If you happened to read this story, I urge you to review. Even if it is obscene insults, I would love it if everyone who reads this story to review. It may be the end of this story friends but this is not the end for me. I will keep writing until my stories start to be ignored. I hope that such a tragedy never occurs. Until next time…. Adios and HAPPY READING!**

**[Lol…I tried to do something serious. Don't take my words too seriously, I will keep writing till the end of time, but I would love if everyone who reads this reviews. Even if you are not a member you can review so please do so. I love everyone and thank everyone on fan fiction who has written stories which have encouraged me to write one myself and I want to thank everyone who has taken time to read my first story. You will always be remembered as my first reviewers and followers:** **magicalunicorn000, KrcIceGirl, Sanubis-Is-Forever, ArtemisGriffin, MadMaxLaxBro , and a guest reviewer whose good name I don't know. Thank you everybody see you soon. XOXOXO!]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TKC.**


End file.
